


Beacon Magic Mishap

by HeroFizzer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Bull - Freeform, Catgirl, Cum Inflation, F/M, Mind Break, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After discovering the magic of the Fall Maiden starts to seep out of the chamber, Ozpin decides to relocate some of Beacon's best students to a floor where the air flow will send it. With hopes that it will increase the abilities and strength of the hunters, the director forgets to take one thing into consideration: The students are horny as fuck, and the magic greatly affects them with only those thoughts in mind!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hm perhaps a restructuring of the student dorms would suffice. And the hunters already on that floor haven't exactly proven themselves useful to the cause now, have they...?”

Ozpin sits at his desk as he taps his pen against his chin, considering his options. He knows that he needs to make his move carefully concerning his little restructure, in the hopes that it may do some good for the eventual future that they're about to face. “There does seem to be potential in them...and him...her as well, of course, we did choose her to inevitably take over just in case...”

While Ozpin muses to himself, Glynda Goodwitch soon walks in, the blonde professor looking on with a deathly expression at her institute's director. “Ozpin,” she says, gaining his attention once she's at his desk, “we need to have a quick discussion about an important matter. Hopefully you're aware of the Fall Maiden and her chamber situation?”

“Yes, yes, Glynda, I'm already in the know about that.” says the director, sipping on his coffee. “I had seen it just a few hours ago myself. I'm not certain if it's a result of any previous attacks or the like, but I've been working on a solution for it since then.”

“We need a solution,and quick, Ozpin.” Pulling out her scroll, Glynda shows off a holographic rendering of the chamber made for the Fall Maiden, with something unusual seeping from the pane of glass placed on the chamber's door, allowing people to see Amber from outside. “Even if it's simply to replace the cracked glass, we can't just allow such a containment of magic to go out on us. We need to better control it, otherwise we could lose the battle against Salem if we aren't careful enough.”

“I'm already ahead of you on that, Glynda.” Ozpin states, still not giving the Goodwitch any eye contact.

“Ah, wonderful. So you've finally decided that the time is now for Pyrrha to take over as the Fall Maiden?”

“Even better than that.” It's now that Ozpin finally looks up at his professor, pushing his chair back from the desk to stand up. Grabbing his walking cane, the director states to Glynda, “I've been considering that the air vents leading into the room down there can very much lead to the dorms just above her level. From there the magic can be guided into the halls and dorms of the students, and perhaps make them much stronger and more reliable in their ability to become hunters. So the magic provided by Amber would still be quite helpful to our efforts!”

As the director of Beacon states his plan to her, Glynda looks on with a deadpan expression, yet the open jaw is enough of a tell to anyone else that this may not be the best way to handle the situation. “Director...are you daft?” she asks sincerely. “You're expecting the magic of one Maiden to be absorbed, and used responsibly, by a group of students who are still learning their craft, how to properly use their Aura AND Semblances? I do hope you plan to tell these students WHY you plan to move them from the comfort of their current living spaces and into a floor above the chamber.”

“Of course I do-”

“But with honesty?” she interrupts.

“I prefer to keep the motive a secret for the time being, Glynda.” The response rightly prompts a groan from the professor. “They'll know in due time what this is all for. If someone were to tell them, then they wouldn't feel as if they're advancing on their own at Beacon, now would they?”

“I suppose there's logic in that.” Glynda replies, adjusting her glasses. “Fine, leave the students in the dark for now. But if this backfires somehow, Ozpin, I hope I'm there to see your face.”

“Believe me, Glynda, this will work accordingly.” Ozpin says, a smug smirk on his lip as Goodwitch leaves his office. “After all, what else could be on the minds of hunters in training than harnessing their combat skills?”

##

“Uuuuugh, such a good romance story!”

A week after she and the other members of Team RWBY had been relocated to another floor in the dorms, Blake falls back on her bed, which is still the makeshift set of bunk beds she and the other girls have recreated. Odd. Anyway the cat Faunus nestles the romance story she had completed close to her chest, still thinking about the climactic battle that led to a romantic finish between the lead femme fatale and her beau. It makes the otherwise anti-social ninja fantasize about how it could be her in those shoes, having such a fond and caring relationship with someone of that stature.

“It would certainly be a better alternative to Adam...” she sighs to herself.

Once she realizes that it's time for her next set of classes, Blake places the book back on her shelf, grabbing the books needed. She first inspects herself in the mirror, trying out a new look compared to one that she has been well associated with among the students. Replacing her usual gothic lolita zettai-ryokou aesthetic, the Faunus has decided to attempt something a bit less daring; glossy black boots with some gold trim at the top, a belt on her crossed around the left top, dark black leggings that disappear inside those boots while being held up by a white belt; a black tank top that exposes her midriff, featuring a diamond pattern weaved into the design, and a black choker collar worn around her throat; to top it all off, a white coat that features a tail end that splits off midway, purely for aesthetics. The Beacon dress code makes it all right enough that Blake could go to classes without it, but she feels the need to cover up a smidge.

Once she's ready, the ninja heads out of her dorm, seeing that a familiar face has left his room across the hall. “Jaune?” Blake calls out to him. “I didn't realize JNPR was moved to this floor too.”

“Blake! Hey, glad to see you.” says the blonde male, grinning happily as he rests his fists on his hips. “Like the new armor? My parents decided to send it to me as a gift.” The Faunus notices the chestplate her friend wears quite easily, as he intentionally defaults to that pose just for the sake of showing off to whoever might be around.

“Hm...I can't say I noticed it.” Blake says, teasing him while giving a shrug.

“Ouch, not cool...” says a dejected Jaune. “Anyway, you heading to class too?”

“Yeah, it's just a little hard to get used to the new arrangement,” she says, walking down the hall side by side with him, “I always feel like I'm much earlier than I usually am, and that leaves me with too much time on my hands until I've adjusted.”

“Really? I'm kind of the opposite.” Jaune admits, putting his hands behind his head. “It gives me a bit more time than I need to get to class, usually I suck at that kind of thing.”

“Well I guess-” Before she can say anything, her scroll goes off, causing the Faunus to impulsively check to see who it could be. To her surprise, her mother had sent a text to her. “Oh, is that all...” she grumbles, ready to put her scroll back in her pocket.

“What's up?”

“Just a text from my mom. Nothing more than a parent's duty, you know, study hard, train hard, have a nice day, that kind of stuff.”

“Huh. Good that you get those.” Jaune says. “You know, I don't think I've ever seen a picture of your family, have I?”

“I don't really show them off to many people.” Blake says, casting some thought on the statement. “But, you're my friend, so I don't think it's going to hurt me to do so.” Pulling her scroll back out, the Faunus taps around until she has a picture of her mother and father on screen, showing it to her blonde friend. Jaune is already captivated by the size of her father as he towers over the two female, but he's especially aware of her mother's beauty. Even for having such a robe covering her up, he can see just how thick and curvy her mom is, with such shapely hips and a bust that could almost show off her cleavage.

“Y-Yeah, they seem to be pretty great people.” Jaune says, playing it cool as he hands the scroll back to the Faunus. “Hey, maybe you can tell me about them a little? We've got a lot of time to kill on the walk to class.”

“Well, where to start...”

After some time walking and talking, with Blake discussing her parents with Jaune, the cat Faunus realizes just how good a listener he is. There's little in the way of interruption or suggestions, just listening. In her mind it comes across very sweet. She sort of wishes that she could have someone like that, and not what she discovered Adam to be. Sure, the bull Faunus may have been very well hung, and was otherwise a born leader, but she can't help but wonder if Jaune is as well hung as him...

In his mind, though Jaune does his best to listen, he tries his best to think about Blake's mother, fantasizing about her curves enough so that it ends up becoming stuck in his memories. It's possible he might be exaggerating that figure, but he can't help but soon replace her mother's aged face with that of his ally. He smirks to himself, realizing that Blake would look incredibly hot if she had the same measurements as that of an older woman. But such things are a bit incapable of happening...

As they leave the dorm and walk across the campus, both Blake and Jaune are unaware of the seeping magic that slowly affects their bodies, transforming them at the wishes of their hormonal minds. The two discuss the topics of family and class, all the while remaining ignorant of the changes that their bodies undergo. The first set of changes occur when they take their first steps on the Academy grounds, where Blake slowly grows a tail from her tailbone. It is quite reminiscent of her mother's tail, very cat-like in its design as it sways from side to side in rhythm with her backside. A tail forms from Jaune's body as well, although this one is greatly different from Blake's, especially for someone who doesn't have Faunus blood in their veins. It is merely thin yet long, only enough length that it could swat a fly off his back if he's either incapable of doing it himself or has his hands tied.

“Hey, I was just wondering something,” Jaune asks, “it's about...monkey Faunus. Do you remember that show where aliens could turn into giant monkeys?”

“If you're wondering if that's possible, no, Jaune.” Blake bemoans.

Once they've passed the fountains, Blake and Jaune make their way over a bridge placed over a small brook that travels through the Academy. Thinking they have some time to kill, the students watch as the mother duck takes her hatchlings and teaches them how to swim across the water. Blake mewls in a way that Jaune even finds cute, though he does a double take. At first glance he had thought something seemed different about his friend, but nothing out of the ordinary really sticks out on a second look. With the way her outfit is designed, he misses the way that Blake's hips expand outward, slowly shifting her weight so that they add a little junk to her trunk. The gap between her legs widen as well, giving her a very experienced, motherly appearance, as if she's birthed a child or two before ever attending Beacon.

Once they've crossed over the bridge, Jaune grunts as he feels a headache coming on, though remains unaware of the reality. Once the phantom pain has come and gone, he continues walking and talking with the cat Faunus, unaware that he's suddenly grown out a set of horns, rather unusually large at that. That doesn't seem to be the only thing he grows out, as a bulge suddenly forms in the leg of his pants, pushing against the fabric as if to rip them off his person. His balls also drop heavily, growing larger in size to become bigger than a set of cantaloupe. “Man, something feels weird today...” he mumbles to himself.

When they're more than halfway to the classroom buildings, Blake looks over at Jaune, having to look up at him to do so due to their height differences. Although the cat Faunus feels as though she has to tilt her head back more than usual, unaware that Jaune has grown in stature, enough that she can barely see the horns that have grown from out of his skull. “You know, you might be right. Did you get taller recently? A growth spurt, maybe?”

“No, I don't think so.” Jaune replies, rubbing the back of his head. “I think I only got this tall on my birthday, before coming to Beacon. And from my family history, I think this is as tall as we get.”

“Must be my imagination then.” Blake says with a shrug. She remains ignorant of the bulging pants, while many of the other Beacon students passing the other way are incredibly aware of the slow transformation processes that the two have gone under. In the case of Jaune it's especially obvious, as he's never exhibited signs of being a Faunus in any way.

When they finally reach the academic building, Blake goes to reach for the door, only to find that her breasts are blocking the full outward swing. “Huh? That's weird, I didn't think I was that close to the door...” Taking a step back, Blake opens the door fully, with Jaune holding it open for her like a gentleman. Neither of them seem concerned with the fact that Blake's breasts have grown and expanded, giving her body a fully curvy nature that would almost make one mistake her for her own mother, save for skin tone and wrinkles. On the stairway up to the floor their class is supposed to be on, Jaune's muscular structure changes immensely, growing into a much more buff version of himself. Holes start to form in his clothing, mainly from the bulge in his pants, with the straps of his chestplate snapping once his pecs have grown. He now has the physique of a strong bull Faunus, while Blake has taken on the appearance of a very motherly cat woman.

“Well, here we...are...” As Blake and Jaune enter the third floor hall, they finally take a proper glance at one another, seeing the changes that they've taken on since leaving the dorms. Most oddly, neither one seems to freak out over the seemingly sudden appearances, but rather highly aroused.

“Uh...wow.” Jaune says, tugging on his collar. “Is it me or did it get hot in here?”

“It's...it's you. You're hot. I mean I'm hot.” Blake says, her mind racing with sexual thoughts as her eyes become glued to Jaune's shaft. “I mean...oh, fuck, Jaune...did you always have that?”

“Me?” Jaune asks, looking down at his pants. The leg finally rips open, revealing his cock to be very much in design to that of the bull animal, already stiff for its mating purposes. “Whoa! That is...NOT normal!”

"I dunno, I…I kind of like it." As she keeps her eyes on the twitching bull cock, Blake bites down on her fingertip, her thought of sexual desire growing within her mind. Her pants show an obvious stain forming in the crotch region, the cat Faunus's underwear having dissolved at some point in their traverse across the campus. "It looks like it needs a lot of attention, though."

"It sure does." Jaune replies. He watches as Blake slowly squats down before his new shaft, leaning into it as if to perform some sexual act with her mouth. "Wait, wait, Blake! What are you doing? Not out here!"

"But…I want it so badly…"

"Then get in here with me!" Taking this rather well by his standards, Jaune grabs Blake by her luscious breasts, pulling the motherly cat Faunus into an empty classroom, making sure to lock up behind them. He then turns to Blake, grabbing her by the ass and lifting her up the ground to meet him for a rather sloppy kiss, their tongues meeting in the open air and slobbering almost nonstop. Under normal circumstances Blake would be asking what's gotten into either of them, as this behavior is quite unlike them. But her mind is otherwise racing with thoughts of breeding and being a motherly figure that she ignores the how and why of their new anatomies, giving into the temptation that is Jaune and his new studly bull body.

Jaune didn't even have any of those same concerns, as he was just happy to finally spend some sort of intimacy a girl. It isn't Pyrrha that he's currently tonguing, but Blake in the shape of her mother, or at least what he visualized off one image, has his libido racing, wanting to mate with his Faunus friend as soon as possible. After some time Jaune drops Blake onto the surface of the first of seats meant for class, allowing the newly reborn bull Faunus to properly make out with her. The seated angle allows the cat Faunus to grab his massive bull dong, stroking it frantically in an effort to keep the blonde hunter nice and hard.

When their lips finally part, Blake manages to shove Jaune onto the desks, still possessing her ninja strength despite her balance thrown off by her more buxom figure. She lays the bull back so that his cock stands at attention, holding it in her hands while she goes to town on his enlarged nuts. She sucks hard on the skin of his scrotum, her nostrils flaring up with the musky scent of his new genitals. She finds such a rush of adrenaline from this intoxication, she wishes it could never end. Jaune only watches on, in disbelief of how horny Blake has become for his staff. Her tongue lashes away furiously at the scrotum, getting as much of his flavor inside her mouth as possible, while using both hands to stroke against his shaft.

Jaune simply takes it all in stride, letting the aroused cat Faunus pamper him so for the time being. Though he wants so badly to breed with her, he sees that she has her own desires to fulfill, wanting to milk his cock with such eagerness. Then something dawns on him, something that connects the idea of milk and…ah.

"Hey, Blake?" Jaune asks, getting her attention. "Why don't you use your breasts on my dick? That might really get me going."

Pulling her lips off of his ball sack, Blake mews at the blonde hunter, nodding her head. "Anything for you." She says with heavy breath. "Anything that gets me that baby batter." She then glides her tongue up the bottom of Jaune's bull dong, her mouth soon meeting with the tip and popping the first few inches inside her mouth. Pulling on her top from the midriff, the cat Faunus allows her breasts to drop after the hem is pulled away, revealing her milky jugs to her bull mate. She then squeezes the base between her soft mounds, rubbing Jaune's cock between them and seeing the pleased expression in his eyes.

"You know, Jaune…" Blake says for a brief moment, "You remind me so much of my ex. Except…bigger? Better? I think that sounds right…" Her head hurts as she tries to think of the right expression, but the more sex obsessed her mind becomes, the more space for simple things is removed to make room for such deviance. She would rather be performing the acts of which she has read and fantasized about than to simply observe them as a member of the audience.

And Jaune, the blonde hunter turned half-bull, can only think about how badly he wants to do things with Blake, sticking his shaft inside her and assuring that she only knows his member and nothing more. Though he's had little time to adjust to such a muscular build and the new assets he's obtained from a simple stroll across the grounds, he still knows how to use these tools, intending to treat Blake in the same way he wishes he could do to her mother.

He grabs hold of the desk top, his strong hands almost breaking it off as Blake continues to use her tits and mouth to arouse her stud. She gives him a seductive expression while her breasts massage the long shaft, her saliva oozing from her mouth while she continues to suckle at the slit. Her tongue flicks away at the opening atop his member, the precum oozing out at a quick pace with the way she sucks him off. As more and more of her drool slides down Jaune's dong, it reaches between her breasts, acting as a lubricant to better utilize and soften his skin. While it makes her breasts slide more easily around the skin flute, even the cat Faunus is aware that it will still be a hassle to fit inside her holes, even with the extra width of her new breeding hips.

After a moment, Jaune sits up, watching as Blake manages to keep the enormous rod between her breasts. "Blake, I want you to bend over the desk now." He says, trying his best to lead the situation.

"Mmmgh, I was wondering when you were going to ask for that." Blake giggles, letting Jaune's cock be free of her chest. The motherly-looking cat Faunus does as she's told, bending over to allow Jaune access to her body. When she sticks her ass out, the force of such movements accidentally on purpose causes her pants to rip into shreds, expelling her body of the clothing while her jacket still remains in tact. She moves the coat tails out of the way, showing off her curvaceous bottom and thick thighs. Hankering for that bull dick, Blake spreads her cheeks out for Jaune, looking back to see him stroking his shaft eagerly. "Come on Jaune, breed with me." She begs, her mouth watering.

When Jaune finally approaches the cat Faunus with his shaft, he guides it towards Blake's asshole, pushing against it with all his strength. "J-Jaune?! That's not my breeding hole!" she whines, fearful of the impact she's about to face regardless of her warning.

Jaune stretches her anal cavity out, causing Blake to screech like the cat in heat that she is. Her claws dig into the desk, leaving her markings behind despite her best intentions. When the bull Faunus pushes his enormous rod all the way inside her, Blake can feel herself lifted a few inches off the desk, thanks to the blonde hunter's rod expanding so far up her ass that it manages to stretch against her stomach lining. "Oh wow…" Blake says, giggling like a fool.

"Nnngh…it's so nice and cozy inside you, Blake." Jaune grunts, slapping his hands down on her backside. The cat Faunus squeaks in reaction, holding onto her mounds as she starts to move with every thrust Jaune makes against her motherly booty. Soon her tongue hangs out of her mouth, her lower lips drooling saliva onto her chin before it splashes down on her motherly milk jugs. After a while the motherly looking Faunus shuffles back, giving the bull Faunus enough room to keep the tip from hitting against the edge of the desk with every thrust into her stomach lining.

"Mmph…Jaune…Jaune, I know you really like my ass, but I don't want you cumming in there!" Blake says, panting passionately. "Please, slide in my breeding hole! I can't last another second without your cock feeding me babies!"

"Oh! I though…I though this was…n-nevermind!" A bit bashful at ignoring Blake's announcement that her ass is not her snatch, Jaune pulls out, with his precum squirting onto the cat Faunus's ass. Just to be safe, Blake uses her tail to wrap around Jaune's bull cock, guiding it properly into her snatch. She feels the tip sliding against her folds, a half-dazed expression in her eyes while she sucks on her lower lip. Jaune grabs onto the cat Faunus's arms, only to end up removing her jacket completely. The only clothing Blake now knows is the diamond top, which is still pulled up to expose her motherly milk jugs, and the boots, though the top may have been stretched out once she obtained the thicker thighs.

With his rod now pushing into her cavern, Jaune grabs Blake by the hips, lifting the Faunus in the air to let her easily slide down the pole. As it stretches out her cavern at an alarming rate, Blake cries out yet again, with her breasts and ass shaking once she reaches the base. Jaune holds her legs up and wraps his arms around them, putting the cat huntress into a full Nelson involving all of her limbs. Now impaled by her friend turned breeding partner, Blake pants heavily from the aftermath of the drop, feeling Jaune's cock having pushed through the cervix and stretched out her womb as well. It likely now sits against her stomach lining, as Jaune's cock manages to push very far inside her body once more.

With all his might, the muscular Jaune pumps his hips against Blake's body, hearing her gasp and pant as his tip pokes repeatedly into her belly. Her eyes roll back as her walls become coated in his precum, which trickles down from the womb the more he rams into it. With so many hard thrusts coming from the handsome bull Faunus, it becomes enough to undo Blake's bow, her cat ears now exposed while the ribbon floats to the ground. Her breasts bounce along with every aggressive thrust made into her snatch, with Blake's vaginal juices dripping out onto the floor, pooling up along the tiles.

"Agh! Ha! Yeees, Jaune, breed me babies! Breed me! Babies! Hnnnnngh!" The cat Faunus's mind has entered a deep state of thought, where she only knows breeding and sex, with almost all other knowledge shoved to the side. Jaune has practically become the same way, no longer caring what hole he has his cock inside, so long as he's able to inject his seed inside something. He snorts out air from his nose, which Blake feels hitting her long black locks and some parts of her shoulders and neck. 

In time, Jaune's thrusts against Blake's body slow down, but come with more impact in his rhythm. He lowers his hands to allow the cat Faunus to move her arms, giving her thick thighs a good squeeze. Blake heaves in a high octave the more attention Jaune gives her body, unaware of the snot that dribbles out of her nostrils, with little bubbles forming the more she breathes out them.

Jaune soon let's Blake down to the ground, his cock still occupying space within her vaginal cavern. He grabs hold of her arms, helping him to push hard against her stretched out womb. The newly reborn bull Faunus can feel his shaft twitching about, creating additional friction within Blake's pussy. He already knows that he's bound to explode in her breeding hole, yet there's still a part of his mind that prefers he hold back, experience the fact he's reaming a girl at all before finally releasing all that jizz in the huntress's muff.

His bull mind gets the better of him, deciding now is the time to cum. He shoots his load into Blake's womb, his stream of cum coating her organs in so much milky substance that the eggs she's ovulating are very likely to be injected with his little swimmers. Blake cries out like a banshee, with drool dripping off her tongue as it dangles out her mouth, dripping onto her motherly mounds. Her eyes roll back while she maintains a dumbfounded glance of happiness on her lips, experiencing her own orgasm all the while. With such a large shaft blocking up her tunnel, Blake's juices dribble out around the bull Faunus, adding to the mess of fluids that already exist on the floor. Jaune's milky seed soon follows once her belly has become blown up by his orgasmic explosion, giving off the physical appearance of a woman just nine months into her pregnancy. When she can't expand any further, the blonde hunter's cum starts to ooze out around his deflating member, adding to the large puddle that he stands in.

When he completes his breeding procedures, Jaune pops his cock out of Blake's snatch, the cat Faunus fumbling on her feet before collapsing into the mixture of fluids. Laughing like an idiot, she then curls up in the puddle of cum, trying to scoop it up and keep it in her snatch, all of which continues to pour out. “Mmmm, need cum...wanna do so much breeding and making babies...”

Jaune, however, somehow manages to remain standing tall, with his stamina still in tact. His bull senses start to kick in, smelling something in the air. “Hm...fresh meat...” he says, licking his lips. “Jaune needs someone new to mate with...”

As it would later be discovered, their brains had been twisted into less intelligent minds, as a result of their horny wishes in the hall. That does not, however, stop either of them from wanting to mate continuously with whoever they eventually set their sights on. With Jaune the Bull on the run, it may only be a matter of time before the entire female portion of the campus is carrying his offspring...


	2. Of Bulls & Bunnies

BAM

BAM

CRASH

That's the sound made when Jaune shoulder tackles the door of the classroom, too lost in lust to consider using the knob in the appropriate manner. Instead, his new Faunus instincts take charge, leading him out to the hall in order to find more huntresses to breed with. He leaves Blake behind in the otherwise empty classroom, the bimbofied Belladonna still leaking his fluids out on the floor while she remains lost in the excitement of that session. With his bull penis bouncing with every step, Jaune leers through the classroom doors, seeing that they're all occupied, with too many students able to see him, and likely spot him if he tried to take anyone for further breeding.

A small voice within Jaune's head tells him not to do this, but it's tuned out completely by his Faunus hormones, which have made him tall and beefy, with horns and a tail, as well as the previously mentioned bull dong. The blonde hunter is a new man, and he wants so badly to breed with whatever comes his way. But the hall is empty, with only the classrooms filled up. Perhaps he can find someone on the campus grounds that he can manage to mate with...

Jaune rushes down the stairwell to the next floor, his shoulder leaving a dent in the wall of the landing when he turns, with no desire to hit the breaks. He knows there has to be someone in the building that isn't in class that he can get together with, and spread his bestial seed. He rushes through every hall until he reaches the ground level, snorting through his nostrils as he looks in frustrated disappointment. His cock throbs to have someone new to breed with, and since he's broken Blake, some new toys will have to do.

He rams through the front door, looking around the immediate surrounding area, but nobody seems to be present for him to share his next load with. He stomps around to find his new mate, but only sees a batch of male students that don't suspect his presence. The blonde hunter looks around, leering to finds any trace of a female student, but none are around him at all. The longer he goes without anyone to ram his cock inside and take his Faunus seed, the more frustrated he gets. Just the thought of making a new line of Arc babies get a his bull rod hard, but with nobody to give it to it causes Jaune to get as mad as the bull that he is.

Fortunately, his pea-sized brain takes a moment to stop thinking about baby making long enough to think things over. Sure, nobody is around the campus because they're likely in class. But not every student has a class at exactly the same time...right?

Surely someone back at the dorm rooms is there for Jaune to share his baby batter with. Horny and heated, the blonde bull Faunus rushes off like a bull to the red cape, ready to scan the dorms for his next target.

##

"Coco, what are you doing?! We're already running late for classes!"

"In a minute, Vel, take a chill pill. I gotta accessorize this outfit somehow."

"But it's the school uniform!"

The rabbit Faunus known as Velvet whines as she stands at the door to Team CFVY's room, books in hand for her oncoming classes while her leader, Coco, studies the limited accessories she considers "go" with the Beacon uniform. While it hasn't completely been fazed out, some of the students still wear them with pride, although some prefer to make their look somewhat unique, just so they aren't completely cogged into a machine.

"What do you think?" Coco asks her Faunus friend, holding up two different colors of framed sunglasses. "Navy blue or plaid? What works best?"

"Aaaaagh, whatever you think, Coco!" Velvet groans, further annoyed by her leader dragging this out. "Why do you do this? Nobody's going to care about how you're dressed!"

"You're kidding, right?" Coco scoffs, wearing the plaid frames. "I'm gonna care how I'm dressed. If Ruby can get away with wearing her cape in these outfits without any professor scolding her, I don't see why I can't!" She puts on a dark blue beret atop her head, staring back at herself in the mirror. "Hm, I dunno, I'm not feeling this today. I thought it'd at least match the blazer..."

"Coco, I don't caaaare!" Velvet shouts, stomping her feet into the ground.

"Then why haven't you moved off to classes by now?" asks the fashionista, giving the rabbit Faunus a perplexed look. "You really can't go without me?"

"Uh, maybe..." Velvet says, calming down at last. "I mean I'd prefer going with you, just because, well..." The rabbit Faunus scratches at her neck, unsure what excuse she can really use to justify being late with her leader. "Well, there's Cardin and his team. And they're bullies!"

"Yeah, except we haven't heard him try to make a big stink since Jaune and that whole incident. I don't think you have to worry about that."

"O-okay, well, there's other anti-Faunus bullies on the campus, you know!" Velvet stammers. "And I'm not...okay with them, either."

Coco sighs, replacing the beret with her more recognizable black one, then turning to her Faunus friend. "Vel, you got nothing to worry about, okay? You can be a big girl and make it to class on your own. You don't need me to come in for your fights."

"Yeah, but you're our leader too!" Velvet notes. "I can't have our leader continuously being late just because her socks clash with the school uniform."

"Okay, fine." Coco groans, rolling her eyes behind her shades. "Let's get to class, then, if it means so much to you that I'm there with you."

"Great!" Velvet shouts, grabbing Coco by the wrist. "Let's hurry up then, we might still be able to make it before the end of the first period!"

##

After a quick trip through the campus, at least for him and his new build, Jaune reaches the hallway where specific hunters have been relocated for Ozpin's plan to work. His enhanced Faunus smelling has managed to whiff out a smell of human females, perfect for him to continue spreading his seed around with. Now he just needs to see which room they're in...

His ears perk up when the sound of a knob turning is made, with the door swinging open. Jaune turns to find the room where the door has been opened, and springs out onto Coco and Velvet, the latter shrieking in fear, hiding behind her team leader as best she can. The fashionista looks on at the naked Jaune, dropping her sunglasses to give the hunter a peculiar look.

“Wh-Why is he naked?!” Velvet whines, shuddering behind Coco.

“Uh...Jaune, hey.” Coco says casually to the naked bull Faunus. “You look like you lost your towel. Someone playing a prank on you again?”

“Coco, what are you doing?” Velvet asks, tugging her teammate's sleeve in a hasty panic. “Let's go to class, before something happens here.”

“Geez, Vel, what's got you so worked up?”

Pointing at the leering Jaune, the rabbit Faunus asks, “You honestly mean to tell me there's nothing about Jaune that doesn't look unusual?!” She of course notes the large horns that sit atop Arc's head, as well as a much more broad muscular stature. The fact his cock has taken on a more animal-like shape, resembling that of a bull, should especially be daunting to the two.

And yet Coco looks on without question. "Guess Jaune was a Faunus all along." she says nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"Maybe he's a late bloomer." Coco says, shrugging as she approaches the naked hunter.

"That is NOT how Faunus traits work!" Velvet shouts. Coco ignores her friend, getting close to Jaune to study his sudden muscle changes.

“Hm...I gotta say, dude, you're definitely looking better. Much more in shape than before...” Coco leans into Jaune, ready to feel up his muscles and joke about how he could become a model with that physique. When she gets too close to him, her nostrils are hit with a sudden burst of musky aroma, the scent emanating from Jaune and his bull penis. The intoxicating smell hits Coco like a truck, causing her to stammer back as her mind is melded, twisted in such a way thanks to the magic that surrounds the hallways that she begins to crave the source of the aroma, wanting it so badly. “Whoa, wow, that's...oohhh, that's so filthy, but I like it...” Coco says, giving the bull Faunus a flirtatious look at she bites on her knuckle.

“Coco! Are you ok-Oh, you're...okay, good. I hope?” Velvet watches on as Jaune holds onto Coco's head, immediately forcing the otherwise stalling fashionista to drop to her knees. There she grabs hold of the throbbing cock as it remains at half-mast on Jaune's crotch, holding it up to her mouth so she can easily get a taste of his bull shaft. The aroused Coco takes in a heavy whiff of the musky smell, feeling a stickiness surrounding the Faunus rod while she gives the tip a few lashes of her tongue. “Wait, Coco...what are you doing?” asks the confused rabbit Faunus, watching as her leader starts to pleasure the blonde hunter. “We have class, remember? We...we have to go before we're late...Coco?”

The fashionista ignores her friend, too indulged by Jaune's cock as the taste creates an addiction in her mind, further muddled by the scent her nostrils have obtained. Soon she makes small strides along the bottom of the bull dong, wanting to have a taste of whatever is on there that's made him so sticky. Soon her face is smothered by Jaune's balls, forcing herself to get close to his nutsack to fully embrace to musk that his crotch emanates. From there, Coco finds herself on a high, one that breaks down her intelligence slowly as she licks at the odorous scrotum. Jaune growls as he stands in place, his gaze focused on the CFVY leader while his mouth drools endlessly, while her hand is still placed on his growing cock. He soon glances at the timid Velvet, who slowly approaches Coco from behind, trying to pull her away from the transformed human.

“C-Coco, I don't know what's gotten into you,” Velvet says, tapping on her shoulder, “but we are so, SO late right now, maybe we can make it to the next period instead?” Her words seem to go unheard by her leader, who is still washing away the salty taste of Jaune's sack with her tongue, engorging it with her saliva. “Coco, I don't think you heard me...”

“I heard you...” Coco grunts, pulling her face back from the bull Faunus's nuts. “But I don't care! I really, REALLY want to get a taste of his dick!”

“Coco-” Before Velvet can say anymore to her leader, the fashionista has already puckered her lips against the tip of the thick dick, trying her best to press it inside her mouth. The rabbit Faunus looks in shock as her leader seems more fascinated with taking a huge dick like that than she is in her schoolwork on becoming a better huntress. Her friend and teammate is on her knees, making lewd slurping sounds with her mouth around Jaune's cock, slowly rising up in its stiff nature. The longer she stands there watching this audacity before her, Velvet grows more angry, finally leaning in to grab Coco by the shoulders and get her moving in the right direction. “That is IT!” she shouts. “It's time we get to class and-AGH!”

Velvet's body tenses up as she gets hit with the same musky aroma that intoxicated her teammate. Without any control over herself, the rabbit Faunus starts to lift her uniform's skirt up, rubbing away at the panties underneath. Her cheeks are flushed as she looks down at herself, her hands rubbing gently at her nether regions while the scent takes over her mind. “G-Goodness, what's gotten into me?” she asks herself. “I feel so...heated...”

“Mmmmgh, it's so good...” Coco groans, a smile on her face as she pulls back from Jaune's shaft. The bull Faunus stands his ground, watching as one girl praises his anatomy, while the other is slowly overcoming their common senses and becoming aroused by his aroma. His mouth still drools as he sees the girls in their uniforms, the blazers keeping their physiques out of his sights. The rabbit bites down on her lower lip, her eyes suddenly glued to the giant shaft that her leader continues to praise with her tongue. It slowly becomes the only thing in Velvet's train of thought, yet she tries to restrain herself, knowing that her classes are much more important than any sort of-

“GIMME!” shouts the Faunus, dropping to her knees to have a turn at Jaune's cock. She tugs on the rod to remove it from Coco's mouth, immediately forcing it down her own gullet. The fashionista stares in confusion, watching Velvet shove the giant shaft into her mouth, hard as it is to pull off. The bunny girl struggles, with many a loud cough and harsh gag coming from her mouth, with saliva spilling out on the hall's floor.

When Velvet pulls away to cough and heave, Coco takes the rod back from her friend, rubbing the load of saliva she had left behind. “Give me that, you slut!” Coco barks. “Let me show you how it's done!” The fashionista shoves the bull cock back in her mouth, humming in delight as she continues to suck off the salty flavor that Jaune provides. Velvet, still desiring a taste of the shaft, crawls underneath the long rod and licks at the underside, panting heavily as she continues to rub at the panties resting over her snatch. As the two women continue to clean off his musky, cum covered rod, Jaune lets out a hearty grunt, amused at how easily the two women have lowered themselves to such cock craving tactics.

As the girls continue to play with his large rod, the bull Faunus notes some change overcoming them. In particular, Coco starts to sprout long rabbit ears that match her hair in their color, growing out to the same length as Velvet and her own. Speaking of, the already rabbit girl's skirt stretches out, her backside growing immensely in the same manner as Blake's had previously done. The two remain almost ignorant of their changes, too busy basking in the bull dong to really concern themselves. Coco's behind starts to grow out, giving herself the ideal butt that a rap video dancer would long for, while stretching out the hem of her skirt. It grows out so much to the point that it rips off her body, while her panties are torn as well. Jaune can see her cheeks jiggling from his angle, causing his dick to throb. Velvet's butt also has a bushy bunny tail growing over it, which seems to flex over the tailbone without even knowing it's there. Coco’s butt also grows out a bushy tail, though it doesn’t wiggle about as much due to less experience flexing that muscle.

Not long after that, Jaune notices that their chests start to expand out as well, their blazers sinking under their breasts while the button down shirts start to expand outward, causing him to heave in delight. The buttons start to fly everywhere, with the blazers coming undone while the enlargement of their mounds creates large windows for the bull Faunus to see their cleavage and little else. For Velvet, her mammaries grow out so much that the soft, squishy skin manages to escape the shirt, the fabric pushing the rest of her breasts down in the meantime.

“Oooh, it's so hot in here...” Coco sighs, fanning herself as she starts to take off her blazer. Her voice has a more noticeable change in dialect, making her come across more as a valley girl. Even the bubbly giggle she has before returning to Jaune's dong is a different shade of the otherwise brash fashionista.

“I think it's just you!” Velvet says, giggling in a similar matter. “And this cock is soooo big!”

With their chests still growing out, stretching the fabric of their shirts to their limit, Coco and Velvet continue to pleasure and worship Jaune with their cocks, while the newly reborn bull Faunus snorts out his nose, trying to keep his composure. His slab of meat twitches and throbs, wanting so badly to splooge in their faces, but he wants that batter to go towards their pussies instead. “Rrrgh...girls...want...breeding...” Jaune groans, trying to get their attention. But neither girl of Team CFVY pays him much attention, instead pleasing the blonde hunter to the best of their abilities.

Without warning, save for a loud roar that might wake up anyone else in the building, Jaune blasts his load into Coco's mouth, causing the newly changed rabbit Faunus to pull back, coughing up his musky wad as more of the substance blasts into her face, plastering her sunglasses in the stuff. Velvet shoves Coco to the side, opening her mouth up wide to catch her own batch, gargling it in her mouth before swallowing. The rest of the seed ends up coating their now massive breasts, seeping between their boobs and soaking their shirts, or at least what's left of them.

With their faces covered in cum, Velvet leans over to Coco and starts to lick off her face, wanting the milky jizz all to herself. Coco is still heaving from the spontaneous explosion she had experienced, while only now just noticing the changes she and her friend have undergone. “Ohhh my god, Velvet! Look at your butt!” Coco shouts.

“My butt? Giiiirl, have you seen your own?” asks the bunny Faunus. “You're looking so fiiiine...”

“Not as fine as those titties.” Coco giggles pulling on the one button that's keeping her friend's top from outright exposing herself.

Jaune, even after having spent his spunk on the two, remains unsatisfied. He still has the urge to breed overcoming his mind, and even if these two have pleased him graciously, the sights of their asses and breasts only makes him want more, and he's going to breed with these two no matter what. Grabbing Coco and Velvet by their collars, Jaune hoists the two over his shoulders, kicking their dorm door in so that he has a place to better mate with them inside. He has no concern for privacy, only mating. The two rabbit Faunus shriek as they're carried into the room, too afraid or dumb to do anything on their own now that their minds are only fixated on the hunter's cock.

When he reaches what he assumes to be their beds, Jaune drops Velvet and Coco down from his shoulders, watching as they bounce from the impact. The two huntresses stare up at the bull Faunus with a glassy stare in their eyes, heaving as their breasts rise and fall with every breath. Their eyes hunger for more attention from the morphed hunter, with Coco ripping her shirt off to expose her gigantic melons, each one now larger than a basketball. Velvet intentionally arches her back, her breasts pushing forward in order to pop off the final button, which ricochets off the walls until it loses velocity, leaving a dent wherever it lands. The rabbit Faunus fondles her nipples, staring on at Jaune with lusting eyes.

"Oh, my fuuuuck…" Coco moans, rubbing at her pussy as she spreads her legs wide. "That cock is so huuuge, Velvet…"

"I knoooow…" Velvet replies, her vaginal juices dripping from the folds. "I so want him to fucking do me up the butt, Coco."

"Uck, as if! I want him to do -me- up the butt!"

"Nah uh, he's totally gonna get a piece of my ass!" Velvet stands up from the bed, bending over as she sticks her rear end out for the bull Faunus. "C'mon, babyyy, you know you want it!" She shakes her backside back and forth, getting Jaune's attention while he drools over the possibility. It may not be her breeding hole, but Jaune wouldn't mind having some fun with it.

"No way!" Coco shouts, her cheeks puffed at Velvet as she ends up doing the same. "I am -totally- gonna get his dick in me first!"

"As if!" shouts Velvet, bumping her butt against Coco's. The continuous bumping of the uglies between the girls infuriates Jaune, in the manner that all this does is prolong the inevitable. Watching as their cheeks slap into one another only makes the Faunus more aroused, needing to stick his cock somewhere, and fast.

Without any rhyme or reason, Jaune pokes his cock into Velvet's asshole, causing the bunny Faunus to jump, her new tail standing on end.

"Oh, fuuuuck!" Velvet groans, leaning into the bed to grab the sheets with her teeth. "He picked meee!"

"No fair!" Coco huffs, crossing her arms as she sits back down on the bed. Leering at Jaune's cock as it pops inside Velvet's ass, Coco mutters, "I hope it fucking hurts, you eager bitch…"

Velvet groans as her ass strains against Jaune's shaft, the bull penis stretching her out in spite of her efforts. She bites down hard on the sheets as Jaune grabs her arms, using them to pull the rabbit Faunus back on his shaft. Coco watches on, her rabbit ears dangling as she keeps a close eye on how far up her friend's ass the bull cock manages to go. Jealousy can be seen in the fashionista's eyes, wanting the studly version of Jaune to fill her ass with that meat instead.

"Oh, baby! Yeees! Fuck my aaaaassss!" Velvet shouts, her teeth no longer clinging to the bed sheets. "Such a big fucking powerful dick plowing my precious pussy! Nnnngh! Take my anal virginity, you fucking stud!"

Jaune, still not fully adjusted to his bestial size, pounds hard into Velvet's bubble butt, watching as her cheeks ripple with every thrust his hips make. Coco continues to watch on, breathing through her nostrils as she keeps her eyes on Jaune's big shaft, her fluids starting to drip onto her fingers as she watches the way he slams into Velvet. The busty rabbit Faunus's tail twitches about when that hard slap to her plump rear is made, causing her juices to squirt onto the dorm floor when that giant bull horn pushes down on her reproductive region, causing her to make a mess of the team's carpet.

Coco, envious of the reaming her friend gets, lays back on the bed while her fingers continue to play around with her muff. Her legs end up high in the air, her neck arching back as she feels the sensation of arousal rising in her hole, panting to the point her mouth ends up dry. "Oooh, fuck, I need iiiit…" Coco whines.

"Rgh! Tough shit, bitch!" Velvet barks after a rather hard push forces Jaune's tip to go an inch further up her rectum. "You and your hot bod have had enough dicks in you! How about letting my virgin bits have a go for a change?"

"Virgin?!" Coco laughs. "Oh my GOD, Vel, have you, like, forgotten that time I saw you with that carrot?"

The rabbit Faunus gasps in horror. "You were watching me?! OMG, Coco, you're such a fucking voyeur it's not even funny!"

"You know what else isn't funny?" Coco asks. "How long you've had that studly cock in your ass. C'mon, but not, why don't you get with a real huntress now?"

The newly transformed rabbit Faunus licks her lips as she spreads her cheeks out, revealing her asshole to the bull form of Jaune. His rhythmic ramming of Velvet slows down, his eyes too mesmerized by the winking motions made by her corn hole. It may not be large and gaping, but that won't be a problem for the blonde hunter.

Pulling his cock out of Velvet's ass, Jaune takes a step over to Coco, his rod's tip meeting up with her anal entry. Her hole manages to be much easier for Jaune to penetrate, watching Coco's rabbit ears wiggle the deeper in he goes. As her rectum is stretched by the bull don't, Coco exhales a moan of delight as she holds her legs up for him, her eyes rolling back as she enters a dumbfounded state of mind. "Ahhhhhh, yessss, just like that, keep going, keep going…" Coco soon sucks on her lower lip, her own grasp on her legs tightening as she feels the strain of the behemoth going all the way down to its base, where the end of the cock meets with her ass cheeks.

With as much power as he had given Velvet, Jaune rams hard into Coco repeatedly, the fashionable Faunus squealing with every thrust. His large, musky balls swing against her snatch, splashing her juices out on impact. She holds onto the edge of the mattress to force her body against his so as to get the muscular Jaune's hips against her juicy booty closer in rhythm, making it a much more delightful experience for herself. Velvet clenches her ass down, getting a good idea of just how big the gape is after having him in her after so long, and proceeds to knead her breasts while her teammate and leader has her fun with the bull for a while.

As Jaune leans over her body, Coco can feel the heated air coming from his nostrils, creating a moistness around her face. Her enlarged breasts bounce around in a circular motion with the pounding she receives, while Jaune continues to wreck her ass with his massive member. The bull Faunus pauses his motions into the fashionista's body, using his tongue to lick away at the sweat as it forms on her skin, getting a salty taste off of her body. Coco giggles like a schoolgirl with how delightfully ticklish Jaune's tongue is, her legs shaking with every portion of her body it pushes over.

"Mmmn, you like my booooody, doncha, hot stuff?" Coco says amid her giggling. Jaune says nothing to her, only grunting as he eventually reaches her huge tits, squeezing into one with both hands to bring the nipple up to his mouth. The grinding his teeth make against her pink nub causes Coco's rabbit ears to switch, while her pussy begins to dribble juices out hard onto the bed sheets. Her body tenses up the more Jaune plays with her breasts, as if expecting the giant mammary to secrete her milky liquids out for him. Impatient with the process, Jaune goes back to ramming her asshole, with more aggression behind each thrust while Coco resumes squealing.

"Ooooh fuck!" whimpers Coco. "Oh, keep grinding that cock into me, baby! Keep it going, puh-leeeeze!"

Jaune comes to a stop almost seconds later. His body twitches in place as he feels his cock swelling up inside the fashionable rabbit's hole, throbbing against her anal cavity with the intent to burst. But Jaune does his best to shake off the feeling, not wanting to cum in that particular hole. It's the breeding zones he's most content with dumping his loads into, after all.

Jaune pops his rod out of Coco's ass, the fashionista arching her back afterwards. She heaves through clenched teeth, her feet resting on the edge of the bed while she fights off the feeling of having an empty asshole now leaves her with. "Hnnnngh, that feels so good…" Coco moans.

"You've had your fun now." Velvet complains, standing up for the bull Faunus. "It's my turn next! Here, let me use these to get you off!" Rather than bend over for the blonde's pleasure, Velvet kneels before Jaune once more, using her massive breasts to massage and pleasure the bull cock. While Jaune may have lost the words to describe it, the large mounds feel good around his giant bestial boner, causing him to heave as the veins throb against her skin. Every time his tip pushes between her mounds, she manages to push her tongue against it, lashing away at the musky precum that seeps out of the slit. At least once, she gets hit in the chin due to bad timing, but still manages to keep her pace otherwise.

When Coco finally stirs, she rolls off the bed and onto the floor, shoving Velvet's breast out of her way. “Here, let's fucking do this together!” she says, pushing her own rack against one side of Jaune's member. Velvet takes to the other side, with the bull shaft now stuck between two sets of breasts as the two huntresses look up to the transformed hunter with bubbly expressions. They lick their tongues along the top, keeping their pokey nipples against the sides while they try their best to keep Jaune aroused and stiff. They even find themselves locking lips quite a few times, taking enjoyment out of one another amid their teasing Jaune's schlong. After some time, Coco pushes her fingertip against Jaune's slit, giggling as she plays around with it. Precum continues to ooze out, with the fashionable Faunus using it to moisten up the crown of the bull stick. The sensitive nature almost brings Jaune to a breaking point, needing to finally cum so badly. But the bull Faunus refuses to cum, not until he's inside at least one of their breeding holes.

Grabbing both by the ears, Jaune shoves them back onto the bed, their asses sticking out yet again. The two have a more worried expression as they look back at the bull's glaring face, his cock throbbing as he glides it between Coco's cheeks. He then holds onto her curvy hips as he pushes through her folds, finally penetrating the fashionista's pussy. Coco manages to take it in stride, her eyes rolling back as her vaginal tunnel becomes stretched out. “Ooooh, fuck! Oh yes! Gimme that cock, you stud! I wanna feel you try and knock me up, Jauney baby! Please...pleeeease, breed with meeee!”

Jaune ignores the plea to breed, as his disoriented mind would rather pound away and experience her snatch before giving his next batch to her. He moves his hands up to her chest cushions, squeezing them into her body while pushing her into his shaft. Coco gasps as his enlarged rod starts to push against her stomach lining, creating a bulge as it gets close to her ribs. Coco grunts through her teeth, with a sliver of saliva dangling off her chin while Jaune continues to furiously plow away at her pillowy backside. Velvet can only watch on as her pussy starts to hunger for the bull Faunus's attention, with cum dripping down her inner thighs. She starts to rub at her clit, while her bunny tail wiggles frantically, showing signs of eagerness where her dazed facial expressions can't.

After some time, Jaune lifts Coco's leg up, raising it for better access between her legs. The fashionable Faunus squeaks when she's moved, grabbing the sheets while trying her best to keep her balance. She looks back at Jaune with glazed over eyes, drooling as her saliva starts to drip off her chin and splash onto the floor. She seems to continuously beg for that load to fill up her womb, as Jaune has long since penetrated the cervix moments prior. Jaune snorts as he grabs onto Coco's body, managing to twist her around atop his bull shaft so that the transformed rabbit girl is facing him. Hooking her legs, Jaune glares her down as he pounds vehemently against her giant ass, hearing her whimper with pleasure while she rests her hands on his muscular shoulders. The look in her eyes continues to beg for that breeding batch, which she may just receive sooner rather than later.

Leaning into her bosom, Jaune bites down on Coco's tit, yanking on the nipple as he swings his head back and forth, causing the fashionable Faunus to cry out in ecstasy. Her juices start to splash out around the bull cock, making a much larger mess on the dorm floor. Lost in her thoughts of climax, Coco squeezes her tunnel down on the cock, causing Jaune to growl against the nipple as it cuts off circulation on his erection. This brings Jaune to one hard push on Coco before releasing his load, filling her womb up quickly with the firepower of a hose. Jaune had managed to build up for this orgasm, that it manages to expand her stomach, giving off the appearance of a pregnant woman.

Once Jaune pops his shaft out of Coco's hole, he drops her back onto the bed, while the seed cascades onto the floor. As the fashionista's rabbit ears twitch, her eyes roll back while her tongue dangles from her mouth, with lips curled into a dumbfounded smile. Velvet stares on, her hands over her mouth as she looks at the ruined body of her friend, hearing inaudible jargon escaping her mouth. The only words she can make out are "breeding", "babies", and "cummies".

After a long pause, Velvet slowly turns her head to Jaune, his bull cock slowly rising up once more as she notices the determined look in his eyes. Then, in a sudden burst of emotional whiplash, Velvet raises her hand to shout, "Oh! Oh! Me next! Do me! Do me! Breed me! Do it!"

She bounces on the bed with excitement until Jaune grabs her by the shoulders, having her face away from her while he places the rabbit girl's body down onto his huge schlong. He manages to penetrate the pussy with ease, though Velvet manages to feel the strain of such a girthy cock. She squeals with delight to find herself next in line for breeding, almost numb to the fact Jaune's schlong is right up there against her belly. Holding her by the hips, he uses her lubricated tunnels to drop her and pull her up along the dong, while his hips buck hard into her plump rear end. He breathes out his nostrils, snorting as he leans into Velvet's neckline, nibbling his teeth into her skin.

"Mmgh! Oh gosh, FUCK! I love the way you fuck my pussyyyyyyyy!" Velvet wails, watching her tits flail about with every drop Jaune makes on his rod. Soon the bull Faunus squeezes them in his hands, not only stopping their momentum, but managing to squirt out milk from the nipples. Tiny strands stream out of the nub, leaving a white and creamy mess atop Coco's body. The fashionista doesn't seem to mind it, though it's hard to tell with her dazed state of mind. "Gimme that cum! Ohhh, gimme that cuuuuuum!" Velvet begs. "Oooh, FUCK me, I hope you're gonna preeeeeheeeee!"

Jaune switches up his hold on the rabbit girl, wrapping his arms around her legs, putting her into a modified full Nelson hold, controlling her bounce on his meaty member while he feels the flow of blood pulsing through his veins. Velvet is already ahead of the bull boy, as her vaginal juices start to dribble out around his shaft, adding to the mess of fluids already left on the Team CFVY floor. Velvet impulsively grabs onto Jaune's horns, trying to assist the blonde in his method for penetrating her snatch. To his surprise, the fluids she secretes out of her airtight folds continues to flow, impressing even the breed-focused Jaune.

But soon even he feels it; his cock throbs once more, pushing against the lining of Velvet's womb as he anticipates another load to burst out. Worn down from his first release, the Faunus male still hasn't adjusted to his new body, making holding back for another batch almost hard to do. He forces Velvet down, roaring like a beast as his cock unleashes a stream of cum that almost never ends, bloating the rabbit Faunus up quickly. She screams like a banshee while her eyes roll back, holding onto the horns for dear life. "Cumming! Cumming! EEEEEEEEE! Gimme babies gimme babies gimme gimme GIMMEEEEEEEE!"

When Jaune has finally unleashed his last ounce of seed inside her body, Velvet starts to quiver out of control, sucking on her lower lip as she tries to regain control of herself. Jaune even tries to hold her in place, but even for his newfound strength she's a bit much to stop from such a post-orgasmic reaction.

After he yanks Velvet off his dong, Jaune places her bloated belly atop Coco's, watching the two breeding brained beauties giggle at one another. Their bellies start to push together thanks to the weight of Velvet's body, forcing the cum to cascade out their snatches, practically flooding the floor with their cum.

Jaune squats down, taking a deep breath. Taking care of two girls at once felt like such a chore for him, and he needed a strong second wind before he goes back to finding other girls on the campus to give his seed off to and spread the bull Faunus genes.

But since he's taking a breather, he might as well take some time to entertain himself, watching as Velvet and Coco try to reach their tongues together until their stomachs have deflated enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, that was such a waste of my time..."

"Mhm..."

"When is Port going to actually teach us something instead of just telling us about his old adventures? Geez, nobody cares!"

"Mhm..."

"Pyrrha, are you listening to me?!"

After they leave the classroom, Yang moves Pyrrha out of the way of the other students as they exit to the hallway. The golden haired brawler can see the occupied expression in the redhead's eyes, a sure sign that something else had been on her mind.

"Hm? Oh, Yang! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were talking to me."

"Who else would I be talking to?" asks Yang, cocking an eyebrow at the amazonian. "Nevermind that, what's wrong? You look like you've got something else on your mind."

Pyrrha nods, "I do, I admit, but it just seems a little odd, don't you? I had expected Jaune to arrive, but he never showed up. I even made sure to save a seat next to him just for when he did arrive."

"Maybe he got stuck trying to put his pants on." Yang jokes.

As Pyrrha hangs her head from Yang missing the point, Ruby walks up to them, looking out at the sea of students for someone herself. "Hey guys, you haven't seen Blake around, have you?" she asks. "We were supposed to go off to the library after class, but I didn't see her during the professor's discussion."

"Maybe she got bored." Yang replies impulsively, only to stop and rub her chin. "Actually, that doesn't sound like Blake at all, does it."

"Of course not!" Ruby replies. "She was reading that book when we left, remember? She said she was close to finishing it and wanted to take the time to get to the end!"

"Okay, THAT sounds like Blake." Yang points out. "But she couldn't have been that far from the end that she'd miss a class over it, either."

"And then there's Jaune..." Pyrrha sighs. "You...don't suppose their disappearances go hand in hand with the other, do you?"

"I don't know," Yang replies, "but we clearly need to go looking for them. Pyrrha, see if you can locate Jaune. Ruby and I will split and find Blake."

After the trio rush in different directions, it doesn't take Yang very long to spot the classroom with the damaged doorway. The other hunters and huntresses stare on at the destroyed wall where the team used to be, hearing a noise that worries them. It sounds like...giggling. Not a normal giggle, but the sound of someone who would laugh at just about anything. Yang, being the stubborn huntress that she is, walks inside, hearing something else as well; a wet, splorpy noise that reminds her of someone running across a room full of Jello. When she turns on the lights to the classroom, she's horrified to see her teammate Blake sitting on the classroom floor, her back resting against a desk while she wears a dumbfounded expression on her face.

The golden haired huntress covers her mouth when she looks at the scene further. The cat Faunus is naked without a care, her eyes rolled back while wearing a dumbfounded smile. She has larger breasts, a cat tail, and a large stomach that jiggles with whatever she's been filled with. Her fingers pound away at her snatch, her legs spread open for the hunters overseeing the wreckage to see her cunt as it oozes out a white milky substance that pools up onto the floor before her.

"Blake!" Yang shouts, running up to her friend with concern. Placing her hands on her shoulders, Yang shakes Blake wildly, trying to bring her back to a proper state of consciousness. "Blake, what happened? Who did this to you?!"

"Heee hee hee hee..." Blake replies. "Gahuh...Jaune, want more cum for babies..."

"...Jaune?" Yang asks silently, her brow furrowing. "Jaune did this to you?" As her grip on Blake's shoulders tighten, her lilac eyes slowly turn red, ready to take out the bastard without further question.

The only problem is that she breathes in the magic aura that surrounds the transformed Faunus...

##

"What have I done...?"

Jaune stands up, silently contemplating to himself the previous events of his morning. He looks down at Coco and Velvet, the two bunny girls still making out with each other even after the rough plowing he gave to both of them. Looking down at his bare body, as well as the deflated bull cock, Jaune seems to have adjusted easily to his new transformation. His mind, however, is much clearer than when he noticed the changes occurring in Blake.

As his mind starts to swarm him with the curvature of her naked body, the blonde hunter immediately whips his ass with his own tail, managing to get the hang of his new body already. "No, no, no! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jaune grumbles. "None of this was supposed to happen, you idiot!" He reminds himself that his loyalty has been solely towards his love of Weiss, the perfect little Snow Angel that he's laid eyes on since he arrived at the Academy. Having let his hormones get the better of him, he feels incredibly guilty about having just plowed three women before her. Though he has to wonder if that was even him, or the bull side of his new mind...

"I need to go..." Jaune groans, heading for the door. He stops himself, realizing that he's still butt naked, and in dire need of something to wear. Fortunately, the male members of Team CVFY are quite tall, managing to find some Yatsuhashi pants that fit him, whole also containing his bull cock on the off chance it inflates to its full potential once again. Her remains topless, figuring he can use this as an excuse for a new hunter attire if questioned. Though the bull horns will be a bit tough to explain...

As he heads for the door again, he looks back at Coco and Velvet, seeing the two bunny girls giggling as they stare at him with seductive eyes. "Heeey babe, c'mon back." Coco giggles.

"Yeah, we wanna have more babies with you!" Velvet adds, rubbing against the bed to create friction between their breasts.

"C'mooon, bae, breed us some more." Coco pleads. "We're bunnies, we multiply, yanno."

The bull Faunus stares on with a worrying expression, his bull cock rising up at the thought of mating with the two once again. They lick their lips as they see his rod throbbing, as if ready for a second act. Shaking his head, he snaps out of his devious imagination, knowing that he’s had more than enough time with them to begin with. Not to mention, deep down, he’s upset with himself over what he's turned them into. "You guys should get to class." he says before heading out, his cock deflating to their disappointment

As the two bunnies go back to playing with one another, the blonde hunter heads out of the dorm, ready to face the world and his new body. All he can do is think about how his first time wasn't with Weiss, but Blake, and then two others before her. While he did find the cat Faunus’s mother attractive, as well as Blake’s new shapely figure, he couldn't help but feel it was all wasted on her when it wasn't him in charge of his mind. To Jaune, he felt a second presence when he became aroused, and hadn't been able to clear his mind until just a moment ago. He can only hope that whatever effect he's had on the ladies so far, it doesn't befall her, either.

His mind starts to focus on his white haired beauty, thinking about what she could possibly be doing at a time like this. He sighs to himself as he thinks about her pure blue eyes, how they fit so well with her pale skin and pure white attire. The color and shade remind him of a beautiful landscape just after a snowfall, a blank canvas just waiting to be painted over. Most important to him, however, is that voice. So smooth to his ears are her vocals, sounding like heaven anytime she sings. It brings him into her every time she bellows. Any other person would sound fine to him, but Weiss...Weiss is like an angel. An angel that he can't back away from, no matter what.

“Maybe a Siren is more appropriate...” Jaune muses to himself, unaware that the magic aura from the dorm has spread out into the air of the Academy, blown into the venting system of the building that houses the pool, which is right next to the dorms.

##

As Weiss steps out of the locker room, she stares at the empty body of water before her, smiling as she exhales through her nose. “Thank goodness, the pool's empty.” With a towel around her shoulders, Weiss approaches the pool, wearing nothing more than her designer swimsuit, which naturally matches up with the aesthetics of her hair and hunter uniform. Dropping the towel off on a nearby seat, the rich huntress steps up to the far end of the pool, performing her stretches before mentally preparing herself to run her morning exercises.

Weiss takes a deep breath before diving into the Beacon pool, her arms pushed out for a better start. As she starts to swim laps across the Olympic-size pool, the white haired huntress starts to notice something immediately. Her speed has increased immensely, as she counts the seconds it takes to get from one side of the pool to the next. She finds it rather interesting, as she's never been able to perfect her swimming this much in such a quick amount of time.

After taking two laps, Weiss grabs onto the wall on the shallow end, taking a deep breath as she wipes off the water dripping over her eyes...only to find she isn't that much affected by it. Her eyes feel quite fine with the water running over them, although she can't quite explain why. Although she does start to feel rather floaty over the top of the pool, and her body pushing away from the wall...

“What the...?”

The white haired huntress looks down to find that her breasts have expanded, going from the flat chest she's been used to up to a much larger size. Her hips have expanded outwards as well, though this is less concern for her as she never anticipated such growth to her bosom. “M-Maybe this is that late bloomer syndrome I've heard so much about...?” Weiss laughs nervously to herself. “I...I don't know what this is, but...I'm starting to like it...”

As she immediately relaxes over her body's form, she starts to take notice of other changes as well. Her hands and upper arms start to change color, as well as texture, taking the form of fish-like scales that fade into her normal skin at the elbow. The same thing occurs to her legs, changing in texture up to her knees. While the transformation is shocking, she's more enamored by the aquamarine and turquoise tone they take on.

“My...this is something else.” Weiss says, studying her arm as she places it between her enlarged breasts. She remains ignorant of how her expanded body has stretched and ripped her white bikini, leaving her nipples exposed while the wet clothing remains hanging onto her by literally a thread, as the straps around her shoulders have been stretched thin by her gigantic bosom. Though she can't describe it, Weiss starts to feel a warmth in her body, as if a need, a desire, beckons to her brain, telling her to fulfill this want...

Pushing herself out of the pool to sit on the edge, Weiss says aloud, “I'm not sure why but...I feel like...singing...”

##

Jaune stops in his tracks when he hears something, though he's not certain where it's coming from. His hearing tries to pick it up, though it sounds muffled. And yet, somehow, he can hear it echoing through his ears. Taking two steps back, he hears the noise get louder, coming from behind him. Upon stepping back further, he can hear it much more clearly, as if the sound calls to him. “Wait, is that...?”

His ears perk up as he realizes that it isn't just noise, but music. It's the vocals of a song, sung a capella. And it sounds so smooth, so soft, like a whisper to his ears that only pleases him, sweet nothings that can only pleasure him. It reminds him of the way the women he's encountered so far today have caressed his cock with their hands, only smoother, softer, gentler. In that regard, the song is candy to his ear drums. He can't resist it, desiring more of that audible sweetness. His eyes become glazed over, with a quivering smile forming on his lips. His trail of thoughts fade away, with only the song filling up the space. It consumes him, becoming the only thing he can maintain his focus on.

With the song telling him to come towards it, the bull Faunus stumbles off to the source of the singing, the Beacon pool. He lumbers about on the way there, acting like a zombie while walking around the halls. When he finally reaches the pool, his eyes draw upon the source of the sweet sounding audio as he returns to normal, his hypnotic command fulfilled. His heart skips a beat when he realizes that it's exactly who he had hoped it would be. His jaw drops as he sees the beauty of Weiss and her expanded proportions, smiling as she sits at the edge of the pool, her back facing him while her scaly feet rest in the water. Her white hair is set down from its usual ponytail style, her eyes shut as she sings from her gut, smiling with eyes shut. Jaune swallows as he slowly walks up to his Snow Angel, trying his best to push down at his bull cock as it rises up. The sound that echoes in his ears, drawing him to this spot, is so much that it turns him on to such a degree that he can't bare it. He holds onto his pride, too ashamed to have such a boner rise up before his ultimate crush.

When her eyes open, Weiss turns her attention to the bull Faunus, resting her chin over her shoulder while her long white hair flows in the wind. She sees the seductive glance in his eyes, watching them bat away in his direction. Her breasts swing to the side, giving the blonde hunter a good idea on just how immensely her orbs have expanded. "Oh, Jaune, hello there." She says pleasantly. "I was hoping you'd come by."

"Y-You did?" asks a stunned Jaune, still approaching the white haired beauty.

"Of course I did." Weiss replies, pivoting on her ass to face the bull Faunus, her scaly feet brought out of the water. "That song was meant for you, after all. Who else could be able to hear such a delectable melody?"

"Ahah…I guess you have a point…" Jaune says, blushing as he rubs the back of his head.

"Don't you like my new look?" she asks, nodding down to her exposed body, the swimsuit having broken off prior to his arrival. "I feel so sexy, so wonderful…now I know how the other girls feel when they talk about their breasts." The white haired mermaid giggles, lifting her heavy mounds from underneath, letting them slide through her hands. She winces with delight as her sensitive nipples pass over, still smirking at the Faunus as the bounce on the drop.

"Y-Yeah…they're…lovely." Jaune responds, standing over the seated huntress. "But it's not…it's not your body in really attracted to right now."

Weiss cocks her head to the side, perplexed by his words. "It's not?" she asks with disappointment. "Then what is it that attracts you so?"

"Your voice." he replies, somewhat embarrassed by his own answer.

The white haired huntress giggles. "Of course it is." She says slyly. "I do have one of the best voices in Beacon, after all."

Jaune nods, ogling at her mounds. "Yeah, you sure do have the best set of t-PIPES! I was totally gonna say pipes!" His face freezes up, trying his best to hide his face away as it turns beet red. The mermaid giggles while the bull makes himself look foolish, unable to hold down her joy towards her captive.

"Oh, Jaune, you're so adorable when you try to hold back your feelings." Without taking her eyes off him, Weiss slides into the pool while on her stomach, with her tits pushing out to expose her nipples to the bull Faunus. Jaune bites down on his lower lip while eyeing her large orbs, holding down the rising force in his pants. With her tits hanging off the edge, Weiss keeps herself afloat in the pool, curling her finger in towards her. "Why don't you come on over, Jaune?" she asks seductively. "Don't worry, the water's fine."

"I…I couldn't." Jaune responds, shaking his head hesitantly. "Weiss, I don't think I could handle getting that close to you."

"Are you serious?!" Weiss scoffs. "Jaune, it's quite obvious you've had a thing for me, and I'm giving you the opportunity to fulfill that fantasy right now! How could you possibly say no?"

To which Jaune answers, "I really don't want to ruin your voice."

Growing further annoyed with the bull, Weiss rests her chin atop her mounds, saying flatly to him, "Let me see it."

"No!"

"Jaune!"

"I'm not showing you my dick, Weiss!"

With a sigh, Weiss knows what she must resort to. The white haired mermaid starts to sing once more, her voice like butter to Jaune's ears. He can't hold himself back, finding his body under her control as his hands grab the hem of the Yatsuhashi pants to yank them off. He kneels before Weiss, who inspects his meaty bull member closely. She giggles, "Oh Jaune, is this what you were worried about? This isn't even half the size of a normal bull's cock."

"Really?" Jaune asks. "Wait, how do you-Hmmmmmglgl…"

His question is interrupted when Weiss holds onto his mighty rod, giving it a few strokes with her scaly hands. While it moistens his skin thanks to the pool water it absorbs, Weiss knows that her scales must not be that comfortable when he expects such a soft touch. Once it's dampened enough, the mermaid decides to use her best asset, the one Jaune finds to be most lovely, and really show him a splendid performance.

Weiss pushes herself up, her hands resting on the pool's edge while her lower body remains in the shallow water. Her mouth meets with Jaune's bull cock, causing the Faunus to tense up for a brief second before relaxing, finding her oral skills to be just heavenly. There's very little way to describe it, and he's certain her transformation has little to do with the feeling inside her body, but the rich huntress is simply WONDERFUL with her oral talents.

For starters, the mermaid manages to take Jaune with ease, her mouth working down every inch of his flesh flute. There's no sign of gagging or choking, something the bull Faunus would think impossible for anyone who's never taken such a big dick before. Even Blake and the bunny girls had a bit of trouble swallowing him down in one big gulp. But Weiss, she comes across as an expert at this plight, her throat feeling especially clean while she swallows every inch of his shaft, staring up at the Faunus with seductive eyes. Jaune just remains in place, relaxing his muscles while her mouth fits perfectly along his inches. Her throat especially comes across so clean, as if it can take his member without fault. Pleasantly surprised, Jaune wants to give the mermaid credit for being such an expert at handling his cock.

Then she hums.

Jaune's eyes roll back as his teeth clench together. Drool escapes his mouth and drips down to his chin, while Weiss's mouth remain locked around his shaft, her lips having reached all the way to his base. The humming that she makes along the flesh flute, an indecipherable noise that Jaune fails to recognize, causes his erection to vibrate against her internal region, with her tongue pushing against the underside for a pleasant massage. Jaune fails to find the words that describes this sensational feeling, but heavenly continues to fit the bill. In between the hums of a tune, she moans with delight against his boner, which still creates the vibrating wonder against his meat stick. Even when she watches the bull Faunus react, Weiss giggles, which still causes that feeling against his shaft.

After enough time has passed, Jaune finds he can't hold back much longer. Even looking down at Weiss he can see that the mermaid is expecting him to cum at a moment's notice, try as he might to hold back. He wants to continue feeling her mouth around his dick, her warmth and vibrations making him hard as a rock. His hand balls up into a fist, his body tensing up to try and keep himself from releasing. Unfortunately for him, the vibrations grow as she hums louder, causing the bull Faunus to reach his peak.

With a mighty roar, Jaune blasts his load down Weiss's throat, the mermaid purring against his cock as her stomach starts to fill up with the milky jizz as it empties from his balls. Her belly expands outward, yet the white haired huntress doesn't seem to mind it, taking immense enjoyment out of all the cum the bull gives to her.

When his long hose of jizz comes to a stop, Weiss pulls back her mouth, popping it off the tip to showcase strands of saliva and cum between it and her lips. Weiss smiles at Jaune, wrapping her hand around his member to ask, "So, how was it, my sweet bull?"

"Guh…guh…good…" Jaune replies, lost for words while he smiles. Weiss can see the glassy expression in his eyes, laughing to herself while she rubs her drool into his cock, softening his skin.

"Wonderful. Because I think since you enjoy it so much…" Saying nothing else, Weiss pushes her lips back around his member, catching Jaune off guard. The bull Faunus gasps as she pushes her head back down his member, the softened organ slowly rising back up as it travels down her throat once more. The blonde hunter hisses through his teeth, holding back his urge to grab hold of the mermaid's long flowing hair and keeping her in place.

"Weiss…gnh…feels…good…" As the huntress continues to suck him off from the pool, Jaune grunts and groans, feeling a portion of his mind slipping. The more Weiss sucks him off, the dumber he feels. It reminds him all too much of a superhero that changes form when he grows furious, only in this scenario Jaune grows hornier and less intelligent. His drool continues to drip down to his chin, salivating at how his Snow Angel causes his shaft to vibrate just from her lovely humming, the tune still unidentifiable while her lips remain locked around his member.

Jaune growls when his load dumps into Weiss yet again, the white haired rich girl moaning pleasantly as her belly continues to expand, though not by too much. She has a desired look that she wishes to receive from her bull beau, though even with all the spunk he pumps inside her, it's bound to take some time.

"Gnnnh…Jaune…love…mermaid mouth…" he says after finishing another load, his eyes staring off into the distance. The bull Faunus heaves for air, taking great desire from his mermaid love. While he desires more from her, Jaune looks down to see that Weiss has yet to remove her lips from the base, with a drop of his seed dripping down her lower lip. She says something inaudible, though her muffled voice causes Jaune to quiver in place as the vibrations force his member to expand once more. Whatever she had asked, Weiss laughs with glee as she feels the veins on his bull dong pump blood back into the flesh flute, ready to take in another load.

This time it's different. Rather than bob her gag-free mouth along his erection, Weiss pulls back whole pushing away from the edge, confusing Jaune. The bull Faunus doesn't remain in place, instead following the hum of the mermaid into the pool. While her breasts float atop the surface, Jaune slowly sits at the edge before hopping in after her. As he stands atop the shallow surface, Weiss dives down underneath, her scaly body having formed gills that allow her to remain underwater for long periods of time. What little intelligence is left in Jaune's mind reasons that this is why she's been able to keep to his member for so long without requiring air.

Though he can barely see his white haired beauty, Jaune can certainly still feel the vibrations against his shaft while the mermaid hums her harmonic tune, holding her hands against his cheeks to remain close to his bull dong. Her tongue swirls about his dick, which the blonde hunter feels strongly, as he's become rather sensitive after two orgasms alone in this session, never mind the multiple orgasms he's had previously with three others before the mermaid.

Weiss's eyes remain open even after spending time underwater, adjusting to the chlorine blended into the liquid. Her hands move to the bull's balls, squeezing them tightly while investigating how big they are. That alone is enough to send Jaune over the edge, hosing Weiss's throat down yet again with a long spray of his seed. The rich girl remains surprisingly calm as her stomach expands once more, purring as her craving for bull cum is satiated. She remains ignorant of her breasts as they try to float back to the surface, squeezing them between her elbows to ensure they remain under with her.

When Weiss pops her lips off his dong, she finally returns to the surface, giggling at Jaune's rolled back eyes and stuck out tongue in reaction to her orgasmic oral talents. "So…I take it you enjoyed that." teases Weiss.

"Jaune…likey." says the blonde hunter, his voice deeper with a hint of gravel. Weiss notices the change in his speech pattern, puzzled by what it could mean.

"Was it that good?" Weiss giggles, floating over to the bull Faunus. As the mermaid stands next to him, she rubs her finger against his chest, delighted by her actions. "I guess what you're saying is I sucked your brains out."

"More." commands Jaune.

"Okay, one more blowjob." replies the huntress, raising her finger to indicate how many more times she's up for it. Diving underwater, she squeezes her breasts between her elbows once more, wrapping her lips around his girth, giving the blonde bull one of the smoothest blowjobs he's experienced in life. Considering how many times just today that's occurred, that says quite a lot. Weiss hums yet again, her internal vocals creating vibrations that make Jaune's member quake, ready to erupt at any given moment. He slurps up the saliva that's escaped his lip, gulping it down while he breathes through his nose, nostrils flaring up as he does his best to hold back.

To her credit, Weiss moves at a pace faster than what Jaune and been used to with the mermaid thus far, his big bull boner unable to withstand the friction her lips create around his dong. His veins throb rapidly, unable to maintain this erection for too long. And again he explodes, his seed bursting into Weiss and emptying into her stomach, expanding it enough that she now resembles that of a nine month pregnant woman. Her eyes roll back in delight, finally satisfies with the amount of cum she's swallowed from the bull Faunus so far.

When she pulls back from Jaune, small drops of his seed sputter from the slit, mixing into the pool water and dissolving shortly after, with neither of the transformed hunters aware that it even existed. Licking her lips of the milky substance, Weiss sighs happily as she rubs away at her expanded stomach. "Well that was a lovely meal, thank you, Jaune." she says. "But I think we can move on now. My jaw is actually hurting a little…"

"More!" Jaune demands.

"It's not always about what YOU want, you know." Weiss responds.

"More!"

"Jaune, my jaw is done. How about we try another hole?"

"Mouth good! Want more of that!"

"Jaune…" While the mermaid grows annoyed with the bull Faunus's behavior, she has an idea that, hopefully, will get through to the horny and dumbfounded hunter. "Say, Jaune, would you like to…I don't know…breed with me?"

The emphasis on breeding catches Jaune's attention, with his cock rising up under the water under its own power. "Jaune want breeding." he confesses in his caveman speech. "Jaune want breeding gooood."

"Well you can't breed through my mouth you silly…bull." the mermaid replies, thinking about her words wisely. "I have a hole that's meant just for that on its own."

"Breeding hole?" Jaune gasps, his eyes lighting up with desire. "Mermaid girl have breeding hole?"

"Doesn't everyone?" asks the white haired huntress. She swims over to the edge of the pool, raising her scaly leg on the floor while lifting her lower body out of the water, showing off her wet pussy. "I know you can't tell because of the water, Jaune, but I'm so wet for that big bull cock of yours." She spreads her folds open, showing off the entry point to her vaginal tunnel, licking her lips seductively while she sees the glazed look in Jaune's eyes. "Please, Jaune, let's have some babies together. We can breed some cute bull and mermaid hybrids…I think." The mermaid looks away for a moment, uncertain if that's how their anatomy can even work at this point.

Jaune grins, his saliva drooling down to his chin and into the water. He steps forward, lumbering through the shallow pool water to make his way to the white haired beauty, ready to plow his Snow Angel properly. His cock rises out of the water, rubbing against Weiss's crack before bumping into her snatch, trying to penetrate her entry point. As she feels the pressure against her pussy lips, Weiss grips the edge tightly, taking deep breaths while she awaits the bull's push inside, ready for the penetration to occur.

When the tip finally pokes inside, Weiss's mouth opens wide, a loud operatic note escaping her lips rather than the squeals that the bull Faunus had been used to up to this point. The thickness stretches her out, as expected, though it pushes so hard against her cavern walls that she can actually feel it going against the stomach full of his baby batter. The tip pokes against her cervix, with Jaune pushing hard against it so that he can get within her reproductive organs and assure that he breeds with the love of his life.

Wrapping his arms around her legs, Jaune pulls Weiss back from the edge of the pool, holding her in a modified full Nelson while he thrusts away at her crotch, her tits and belly jiggling on impact. Weiss takes deep breaths while her tongue sticks out, the pool water dripping off her body and back into the wading waters. "Gah! Jaune! Yes! Yes, Jaune! This is what I wanted! This is exactly what I wanted! Pound into my pussy, Jaune! Give me more of that cum!"

With harder thrusts, Jaune roars as his bull cock manages to push through the cervix, causing Weiss to raise her operatic voice once more, this time with a higher pitch. Her lips curl while her tongue hangs back out, watching as her tits jiggle in rhythm to the impact of Jaune's hips forcing against her ass, his hands gripping onto her scaly ankles to keep her in place. His tip pushes into the top of Weiss's womb, stretching it out immensely to fit every inch within her body. His balls begin to swing upwards, slamming into the mermaid's clit to the point Weiss orgasms.

Her lovely voice escapes her lips yet again, with fluids dribbling out around the thickness of Jaune's bull rod. They splash into the pool, the clear liquid disappearing into the chlorine filled ocean. Jaune grunts as it dribbles down his member, dripping off his balls and into the water below. Even in their aroused and horny states, the two hunters hope that their fluids blending into the pool don't go noticed by whoever keeps an eye on the pool…

When Jaune's caveman intelligence realizes that Weiss is able to breath underwater for long periods of time, he decides to experiment with the mermaid just a little, intrigues by her new ability. With a wicked and devious grin, Jaune lets go of her limbs, letting Weiss fall into the pool face first. Her breasts act as a floating device, putting something of a damper on Jaune's mood. Her face still hits the water, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist while he pulls her into his hips, their genitals still locked together throughout. Jaune grunts while he watches her ass jiggle over the surface, his hips pounding hard at her backside while the tip continues to ram into her womb. Weiss blubs into the water, her vocals creating bubbles that pop into the air. Though she begs Jaune to breed her, the words go unheard by the bull Faunus.

As he seethes through his teeth, Jaune can feel his veins pulsing hard, his cock begging for another release of seed inside the mermaid beauty. He tries to remain focused on her snatch, wanting to hold onto the feeling of pleasure his stiffened bull shaft brings him, while he also knows he has heavy desire to breed the white haired huntress. At odds with himself, Jaune makes the only sensible choice, and pulls Weiss back against his his, gripping her breasts and pulling back on them to bring his Snow Angel out of the water.

Weiss hums through her mouth, sucking on the lower lip to keep the high pitched note from shattering any glass within the vicinity. Jaune's jizz splashes back against the womb, filling it up immensely with the substance that swims around frantically on the hunt for the mermaid's eggs. Her body quivers as her stomach expands much further out, adding to the bloated belly and the seed that the bull had already dumped inside her through her smooth and clean throat. With her organs already occupying so much space within her body, most of the bull's baby batter seeps out of her slit, creating a very obvious spot of spunk within the pool water. Jaune doesn't care about that, so long as he gets to sow his wild oats within his mermaid romance.

When his cock has finally finished flourishing in the fishy female, Jaune pops his bull cock from Weiss's folds, the mermaid floating on her breasts while she remains atop the pool's surface, unable to move from such an orgasmic experience. “Jaune, goodness, that was wonderful...” she says, lifting her head out of the water.

“Want breed more!” Jaune snorts. “Breed now!”

Weiss sighs. “Jaune, I don't think I can handle any more of your cum in my stomach...”

“Breed! More babies for Jaune and Weiss!”

The white haired mermaid shakes her head, knowing she can't get away from the bull Faunus and his caveman demands. “Very well then. Let's step out of the pool this time, maybe you'll feel a little better about it.”

Weiss manages to get out of the pool using the ladder, despite her breasts weighing her down. Once she gets outside, she finds her breasts throwing her off balance, causing her to stumble forward. “Ergh...I guess this WOULD work better in the pool...” Weiss complains to herself. Jaune comes out following the huntress, using the ladder as well. While Weiss rests on her enormous breasts, the bull Faunus stares down at her ass, licking his lips as his gaze remains glued to her gorgeous flesh purse. He watches on as his fluids continue to ooze out of her folds, with his caveman mind telling him that the more she loses, the less likely she'll be to make his babies.

Thus, he knows what he must do.

Squatting over Weiss's body, Jaune grabs onto the huntress's backside guiding his cock against her milky folds. He slides the bull boner against the clit, causing the mermaid to shiver with delight just before he plugs it up once more. While her hole is more accustomed to his cock by this point, Weiss still feels aroused when her tunnel gets stretched by his girth, causing her to squeak through her clenched teeth. “Ahn...Jaune...oh, yes…” She grins like a moron as her mind turns to mush, the thought of breeding slowly overtaking her mind. “Breed me…” she purrs. “Breed me like we’re the only two people left on the planet…”

As Weiss enjoys the feeling, she salivates as Jaune penetrates her cervix once more, her hands pushing into her massive mounds while they slide around the tiled floor. Weiss whimpers as her nipples rub against the wet ground, arousing her further thanks to the sensitivity in her pink nubs. With her bull lover pounding his tip against her stomach lining, she tries to hold back the cum in her stomach, not willing to let it come back up at all.

“Breeding good?” Jaune grumbles.

“Eeeheee...breeding SO good…” Weiss responds, her voice becoming higher in pitch and less refined as the bull Faunus uses her more. She comes across as a different person to Jaune, and yet he does not care, only wanting to bask in another huntress that he’s been able to breed with.

Jaune pulls back on her long hair, causing Weiss to scream with pleasure. Her voice has given up on singing, if only because she's hit all of her high notes for now. She soaks up the moment the same way her belly has soaked up Jaune's fluids. She awaits the next batch to fill her up, growing impatient with the Faunus. “Jaune...Jaune! Breed me, breed me please! Breed me now, please now, tummy needs baby batter NOW!”

The bull hunter can no longer hold back, his desire to fulfill her needs overpowering his want to hold back. Jaune growls as he forces his load into her cavern, stretching the walls out to accommodate this next load. He pulls back on Weiss's hair harder, forcing his base against her ass while trying to plug it up so that his seed doesn't pour out on him. Try as he might, it still ends up oozing out around his thick shaft, making a mess on the tiled floor that pools up around the blonde and his white haired Snow Angel. Weiss screams one last time, her juices dribbling out yet again.”Hrrrrgh! Yes! Breed me, Jaune! Gimme babies, GIMME BABIES!” Weiss shrieks. Her sex fluids mix in with Jaune's milky bull seed, adding to the mess already surrounding the pool. Any concerns about hiding their presence and what they've done has long gone out the window, with no further care from Jaune and his dumbed down mind. The mermaid basks in the joy of being filled with so much seed, eagerly anticipating giving birth to whatever ends up coming out of her in a few months.

The bull Faunus lets go of her hair, pulling his cock out for one last pop. A few strings spurt out, landing atop Weiss's back before she rolls onto it, her breasts sagging to the sides while she stares up at the ceiling. “Mmmmph, Jaune, you were so good...” Weiss moans, her mind slowly coming back down from the clouds.

“...Thanks...” Jaune says with a groan, rubbing his temple. “Did I...do what I think I did?”

Weiss nods. “Mhmmm...you sure did.”

"Well…sorry. I guess my mind just…"

"Jaune, it's fine." insists the mermaid. "I slipped into that same mindset as well. But really, f I didn't want it to happen, you wouldn't be here right now. You realize that it was my singing that lured you in."

"Right, right. I guess that makes sense." With a pause between them, the hunter soon asks, "This is weird, right? That we're changing?"

"Of course it's weird, Jaune!" Weiss laughs. "I don't know why it's happening, but I'm taking it in stride."

"You and everyone else," he says, "then again you haven't become lost in your hormones like everyone else has."

"That I can't explain either. I guess I just have a much simpler head on my shoulders thanks to my upbringing."

Jaune scoffs. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

The two share a short laugh with the other, Weiss slowly recovering as the seed pours out of her snatch. "I think I'm going back in for a swim, though. I've had my fun. Plus, with my change in biology, it's possible that I might need to use the water to birth our children in."

"…that's going to be weird if they're part bull. Or…or part human. Or…anything but fish." Jaune says, reasoning with himself. Either way, he stays to watch as Weiss dumps his loads from her snatch when she dips into the pool, the clear liquid turning white and cloudy in the process.

##

Back at the academic hall, Goodwitch arrives at the scene of the crime, pushing the students that continue to either stare in awe or film with their scrolls as she tries to secure the damaged classroom. Once inside, she uses her magic to fix the wall back up, with the door and everything right where it should be.

"Honestly…this is the emergency?" Glynda asks herself, staring in annoyance at Blake.

As the cat Faunus continues to play with her jizz-oozing snatch, her eyes still rolled back in a daze, Glynda finds the leader of Team RWBY standing next to her, trying to bring the girl and her motherly hips back to reality. When she notices the change in lighting, Ruby turns to see Goodwitch behind her, the blonde professor leering on at the image she sees before her.

"P-professor Goodwitch!" Ruby shouts. "I swear, I don't know how this happened!"

Glynda shakes her said, exhaling with exhaustion. "The sad thing is, I believe you, Ruby."

"…wait, how's that sad?" asks the young huntress, cocking her head to the side.

"Let's just say your director of Beacon isn't as wise as he believes himself to be." Pulling out her scroll, Glynda dials a number, waiting for the intended person to pick up on the other end, all while Ruby stares on with concern. "Yes, director Ozpin? It's Glynda. I'd like for you to stop by the academic hall when you have a moment. There's something here I believe you need to see."

...

"Hm? Why yes, something DID happen, and no, it's NOT what you had hoped for. So I would like to forewarn you, I intend to make a working bullhorn when you arrive, so you may want to stand about half a foot away from me as I'm laughing in your face…"

As she watches the professor gloat, Ruby stands between her and the dazed Blake, still lost in what is going on around her.


End file.
